The Five Kisses of Rose Weasley
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Hello, my name is Rose Weasley and I'm seventeen years old. I've been kissed five times.


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**AN: This is kinda' written for the Five Kisses challenge. The only thing is that I didn't enter. Whatever. Review!**

Hello, my name is Rose Weasley and I'm seventeen years old. I've been kissed five times. My first kiss was when I was thirteen. It was completely unexpected and I decked the guy later.

"_Rosie!" Al shouted, running to his cousin, "Please don't let Scorp kiss you."_

"_What?" I asked, looking at Al._

"_Please don't let Scorpius kiss you."_

"_I didn't know that I had plans to make out with one of my best friends," I said sarcastically._

"_Just please don't," Al begged._

"_Jeez Al, I'm not about to let Scorp-ahh!"_

_Scorpius Malfoy had come up behind me and attached his lips to mine. He may have been my best friend, but that didn't stop me from punching him in the face and kicking the spot where the sun don't shine._

Scorpius and I were still best friends after that, though it was a bit more awkward. He didn't try to kiss me again, at least, not until another year when hormones were high and parties were numerous.

My next kiss was from a different guy. In my fifth year, Fabian Nott asked me out. Of course, I was stoked to finally have my first boyfriend, so I said yes.

"_Um, Rose," Fabian said awkwardly._

"_Yes?" I asked, looking up from my copy of __Rumors and Rumerology._ I was making a study of rumors. Absolutely fascinating. But, back to the tale.

"_Willyougooutwithme?" he asked in a rush._

"_What?" I asked, screwing up my face in confusion._

"_Will you go out with me?" he asked, slower this time. He looked like he was going to throw up, and I felt sorry for the poor guy._

"_Sure," I smiled, but it was mostly out of pity. I viewed Fabian as more of a brother, and knew that it would get awkward. I figured I could break it off in a week. _

_I moved to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head, and I ended up kissing his mouth. I pulled back quickly, and there was a sound of someone dropping books. Scorpius Malfoy. I didn't know why, but I had to chase after my best friend, who was currently sprinting down the hall. I almost felt that I had to…apologize, but I had no idea why._

"_Scorpius!" I shouted after him, but I had no idea why, "It's not what you think!"_

_He quickly whirled to face me, shock and betrayal clear in his eyes. There was also something else there…hurt._

"_What was it then?" he asked, looming over me._

"_Not what you-"_

_I was cut off when his mouth came down on mine. They moved together, and it was amazing. Then I remembered something._

"_I have a boyfriend," I said sadly._

"_Then break up," he returned gruffly._

"_Rose!" Fabian yelled, "There you are!"_

_He ran up and pulled me into a kiss. I attempted to pull away, because he was ruining the last lingering taste of Scorpius, but he wouldn't let me. Slowly he began to slide his hands up my shirt._

_He was attempting to get to second base on our first day dating right in front of my best friend. He was messed up. I increased my struggles to get away. Suddenly, he was lifted off of me._

_Scorpius was holding him and Al seemed to be getting ready to hit him._

"_Er, Al," I started._

"_Yes?" he asked icily._

"_You're a wizard. You have a wand."_

"_Right," Al remembered, fishing around for it._

"_Fabian," I said, walking over to him, "We're done."_

_Al cursed him, and Scorpius got in a few, and then they walked over to me. They wrapped me in a comforting hug, and I remembered the taste of Scorpius's lips on mine. I wanted to ask him out right then and there, but I had over protective cousins and a brother, so I figured it wouldn't be the best idea. At least, not right after the Fabian scandal._

Two of those kisses were not at all fun, but I lay awake for the entire night just thinking about it. After what happened at the end of fifth year, I didn't trust guys who weren't family or Scorpius very much. So, because of that I wasn't kissed during sixth year. Also, my huge famous family, especially Uncle Harry, didn't help very much. Everyone was afraid of what my family might do to them.

Finally, on my seventeenth birthday, someone was willing to try, and I found another reason why no boy would try to kiss me. It came in the form of my best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

"_Rose," he said, pulling me into the corner._

_It was my seventeenth birthday party, and I was proud to have gotten there. _

"_Yes?" I asked softly._

_He brought his lips down to mine and began to work his mouth with mine. I started to remember the kiss-that wonderful, amazing kiss-from fifth year, but then I was swept up in the kiss and felt nothing but it. _

_Unfortunately we ran out of breath, and turned to face the huge crowd that was, of course, watching us. I had forgotten about them._

_We stood there in silence until Al walked forward._

"_Took you long enough," he commented._

"_We were betting fifth year," Fred said._

"_Maybe sixth, knowing Rosie," James added._

"_So…you don't mind?" I asked hesitantly._

"_We don't," Hugo said, "But we also don't envy how you're going to have to tell dad."_

"_Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily asked in surprise, "If he murders you, can I have your book on rumors?"_

Yes, I am Rose Weasley, a proud seventeen year old, which means that I'm of age, and I have been kissed five times, three of them by my best friend and new boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
